This invention relates generally to a ski safety device, and in particular to a device which prevents unintentional crossing of skis during skiing.
Skiers sometimes cross their skis on purpose, i.e., one ski is placed over and crosswise of the other ski. However, if this occurs accidentally, as can happen when the two skis "bump" together for reasons of terrain or for other reasons as a skier is moving, it can cause the skier to take a most unpleasant fall and result in more or less serious injuries.
For this reason it has been proposed in the prior art, for example in German Published Application 23 61 258 and 22 28 084, to provide anti-crossing devices. For various reasons, including storage problems for the skis, it is undesireable to permanently connect these devices with the skis. Therefore, it has been proposed to mount the devices detachably on the skis, so that they can be attached when needed and detached when desired.
However, proposals made in the prior art are relatively complicated as to the instrumentalities required for securing and releasing the devices from the skis. This is undesirable for obvious reasons. In addition, at least some of the prior-art devices provide inadequate damping of impacts which result when one ski bumps the device on the other and which act in direction transversely of the elongation of the skis. Also, in the prior art the separate instrumentalities required to secure the device on the ski, e.g., a pin, lever, or the like, are susceptible to loss.